What a Wonderful Meg
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: Meg's life finally seems to have reached the peak of it's horrid wrath, but a soul by the name of Travis comes bearing information that may change her life forever.  Meanwhile, Stewie and Chris hunt for a sasquatch of their own!
1. How this Began

It was another normal day in the town of Quahog, Rhode Island. Today was like every other. Peter was still at work, Lois was preparing dinner, Stewie was watching a video tape of "Schoolhouse Rock" and Chris had just arrived home.

"Hey Chris." Brian greeted as Chris walked through the front door. Brian noticed that Chris seemed alot more lively today, his eyes wide open and filled with energy.

"Hey Brian! Did you hear about Meg?" Chris asked. Brian looked at the teenager confusingly.

"What? Meg? What about her?" Brian asked.

"Meg's having her period!" Chris laughed, with a yell audible enough to be heard through the whole house. Stewie suddenly turned his attention to the conversation.

"Really? Aw, gross!" Stewie laughed. Brian felt otherwise.

"Wait, what? Chris, why are you going around telling people this?" Brian asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Because it's cool! Like that time we were in Busch Gardens."

...

_A tall, hunky man walks over to Chris while in line for a ride._

_"I just shit on the ground over there, and no one cared..." The man whispered._

_Chris hesitated for a moment, and then laughed._

_"Ha ha...Ruining clean amusement parks."_

_..._

All of the sudden, Meg ran through, obviously sobbing like mad.

"Wow, she actually looked upset." Stewie remarked. Brian's expression suddenly softened.

"My god, is anyone here capable of caring?" Brian asked with an angry tone.

"Speak for yourself. We all act like assholes sometimes. Most of the time, there's people who just act like assholes more than often, like Dick Cheney." Stewie answered. Brian still kept his softened face.

"I think I should go talk to her..." Brian said after a slow pause. Brian headed near the stairs, when Lois suddenly walked down.

"Ya know Brian, you really shouldn't get into other people's business. Sometimes people need to sort out their own issues. Like when Iraq got sick of Saddam."

...

_Saddam Huessein is sitting in his office, when he opens the curtains and sees a group of Iraqian protesters outside._

_"...Crap."_

_Saddam picks up a small 1980s styled phone and dials a number._

_"Hey? General? Go start war. Make me big war hero."_

...

"Yeah, but I know how it feels to be teased constantly in school. I mean, I went through it millions of times..." Brian was cut off by Lois, who now seemed annoyed.

"For God's sake Brian, the idiots at Brown told you to go home once and you just left. You're such a freakin' show off..." Lois droned as she walked away. Brian didn't seem phased, and continued up the stairs to Meg's room. All that was coming out of the room was constant sobbing, as Brian expected.

...

Back downstairs, Stewie and Chris had completely forgot about the situation, and were busy watching TV.

"I don't know why everybody dismisses this show to be about 3 kids with the same name hitting each other on the head. This show is actually real deep!" Stewie commented. The two were watching _Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Lost Cases. _The three Eds (Who are shown as poorly drawn characters) are in front of a hole, with Sarah inside of it.

_"I thought you said you were going to bury the bitch!" Eddy yelled._

_"Me? Why am I always the one blamed? And why's this carpet blue and have dirt on it? Nag nag nag nag nag!" Edd nagged._

_"That's no bitch, that's my sister!" Ed laughed. All of the sudden, Kevin walks over, only he's covered in pig's blood._

_"You dorks are busted once the kids find out what you did to Sarah and me!"_

_"Just shut up Kevin. I pray to God, shut up. You've been on our backs since Pre-K, jeez. You have a life besides riding a bike, calling us dorks and trying to get into Nazz's pants?" Eddy asked._

"Hey Stewie, you ever hear the myth about Bigfoot?" Chris asked. Stewie was suddenly confused at the mention of "Big-foot".

"Bigfoot? A man with a big foot? That sounds incredibly stupid." Stewie remarked. Chris laughed, and then changed the channel to "History", which coincidentally was showing a documentary about Bigfoot. Stewie suddenly was confused by the hairy figure.

"My God, it looks like the aftermath of what would happen if a trucker's pubic hair grew all over him!" Stewie gasped with horror. The thing was, he couldn't look away. It was so strange-looking that Stewie NEEDED to see this thing up close.

"Very well, Chris. I want to see this...Big foot." Stewie grinned evilly.

...

Brian slowly creaked Meg's bedroom door open, and was promptly hit in the face with a picture frame. Brian slowly got up again, only about an inch from toppling down the stairs, and walked back to the door.

"Meg?" Brian called from outside. "Meg, can we talk?"

"Go away!" Meg screamed. Brian didn't hesitate in opening the door again.

"I'm on your side here. I want to help." Brian said, trying to sound compassionate.

"I never want to see my family again! I hate you all!" Meg yelled back. Brian then gave up on trying. It seemed that she was definite on not wanting to see anyone.

"You sure?"

"GO AWAY!"

...

In the kitchen, Stewie and Chris were preparing to head out into the woods. They had tons of cans of food packed, a few bags that held medicines and creams, a tent, a few fishing poles, a small, portable TV and five tapes that read 'How to Catch a Bigfoot: By Christopher Walken'.

"Okay, we have everything packed, right?" Stewie asked with an excited tone.

"Yeah! Now let's go catch a Bigfoot!" Chris exclaimed. As the two cheered, Peter walked in from work.

"Hey kids. You guys going to catch a Bigfoot I hear." Peter asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm more exhilerated than the time I was about to see Indiana Jones 4!" Stewie cheered.

...

_Stewie is in a movie theater, about to see Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull._

_"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I can't believe I'm seeing Indiana Jones 4!...I hope it doesn't suck..."_

...

"Well okay. Just be sure to come back to the house by 9. Remember what happened the last time I misplaced one of you kids." Peter muttered.

...

_Peter is sitting on the couch, while a thumping sound is coming from a closet nearby. Lois walks into the room with a confused expression._

_"Peter, do you know where Meg is?" Lois asks. Peter slowly glances around nervously, then has a worried expression on his face._

_"Um...Will you be mad if I say I locked her in the closet?" Peter asks._

_"Yes, I will Peter." Lois groans with an angry expression now on her face._

_"Ah, then she is not locked in the closet." Peter replies. Lois walks over to the closet and opens it, and Meg then topples out of the closet._

...

Just as Chris and Stewie are about to walk out the door, Peter stops the two.

"Wait, there's one thing I need to give to you Chris..." Peter said with seriousness in his voice. Peter slowly walked over to a piece of carpet, then tore it off to reveal a gun.

"Woah, what is it?" Chris asked as Peter slowly handed him the large rifle.

"It's an official Red Ryder carbine-action, two hundred shot Rangle Model air rifle. I got it for Christmas when I was a kid." Peter said with clear happiness in his voice. Chris examined it closely and laughed in cheer.

"Thanks Dad!" Chris cheered.

"Don't mention it Chris. Just don't shoot your eye out."

...

_Peter is outside with the rifle in a snow-filled backyard._

_"Alright Black Bart, now it's time to get yours!" Peter exclaims. Peter fires the gun, and it bounces off the piece of metal he fires at, and hits him in the face._

_..._

A few hours later, a knock went off at the door. Lois walked over and opened the door, to reveal a boy about Chris' age. His hair was a faded brown color, and he was wearing fairly old-fashioned clothing.

"Who is it Lois?" Peter called from the kitchen. Lois ignored Peter and turned her attention back to the kid at the door.

"Hello...Whatever your name is! Are you one of Chris' friends? If so, he went out with his cousin to go hunt bears or something." Lois explained. The kid laughed with a low, scratchy voice.

"No actually, Misses Griffin. I'm here for Meg." The boy explained. Lois looked at the kid with absolute amazement, and then began laughing hysterically. After about 5 minutes, Lois finally was able to speak...Only now between hysterical laughing.

"Did...Did ya hear that honey?" Lois yelled from the front door with a laugh. The kid at the front door could hear Peter laughing in the kitchen as well.

"I know, know!"

The strange boy at the door smirked, and then snapped his fingers. In a flash of light, everything suddenly froze in front of him.

"I don't play games, Griffins. That's not my style." The boy laughed. The guy with the strange clothing and strange attitude walked up the long flight of stairs with a strange sense that he'd been here before. The man shook the feeling off, reasoning he was just being an idiot.

The boy slowly lifted his ear to the door of Meg's room, and listened in on the constant crying. The look on his face turned to a saddened look.

"Man, it's worse than the big guy said." He stated to himself. The stranger slowly poked the door open, and peeked his head in.

"Ello little lady." The guy laughed with content. A piece of glass suddenly flew at him, but instead it missed by a wide margin.

"Who the hell are you?" Meg asked between sobs. The kid laughed, and then fully went inside.

"Why little lady, I'm Travis Nixon III. I came because I heard you needed some help with some of your problems lately." The kid explained. Meg suddenly felt unsecure. Almost as if this guy was the same person you'd see dressed as a clown in the Bronx.

"Mom, Dad! There's a pedophile in my room!" Meg screamed as she tried opening up her window.

"I ain't no pedophile, I assure you that, Meg." Travis laughed with a suddenly British-sounding accent. Meg stopped clawing at her window, and stared at Travis with a puzzled expression.

"Wait...How do you know my name?" Meg asked. Travis shook his head with a smile and then laughed a bit.

"I know many things about you Meg, my dear. Ya see, I'm your guardian angel!" Travis exclaimed. Meg screamed in response, to which Travis smiled in content.

"It MAY come as a shock, but I assure you, I came here to help with your recent problem." Travis assured, suddenly pulling out a smoking pipe. It was obvious this guy was a stereotypical Britian.

"How the hell will you help me? My life is ruined! I wish I was never born!" Meg yelled. Travis tsked is disappointment, knowing she was completely wrong.

"Oh Meg, if only you knew how wrong you are." Travis sighed. Meg's eyes suddenly showed a particular hatred. It was amazing, but Travis was actually hated by this girl who he'd been appointed to since she was first born.

_Ahh, that was the day he had learned everything. It was almost never to be, if not for Dr. Sinci Madison, or the "One-Armed Abortionist". _

_It was the day Travis Nixon III was appointed to a wonderful baby girl, who was about to bring on all her thoughts and love to the world. A new soul to bring upon the wonderful world he'd observed for the many, MANY years before. It felt like he was watching the world evolving. A miracle of nature._

"Meg, I've known you since you were a baby. I know for a fact that you play a huge role in not only the world, but your family in general. Why, without pure luck, you never would've been born!"

Meg was obviously not phased by this, and seemed angrier with Travis than before.

"You want to help? Here's how you can help, dumbass. I wish I was never born!" Meg exclaimed. Travis glanced around with an unsure feeling, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Okay..."

All of the sudden, Meg's room materialized to a ghastly white color, and everything around Meg suddenly melted away to reveal complete darkness...

...

Meanwhile in the woods, Stewie and Chris were busy trudging through the vastly leaf-covered floor of the dense forest.

"When do we find this Bigfoot, Chris?" Stewie asked, who was obviously beginning to sound annoyed.

"Well, the videos say that we need to look in the real deep parts of the woods..." Chris responded. Stewie groaned.

"Oh please, how trustworthy is Christopher Walken? Ever since he was in "Country Bears" we can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth!" Stewie yelled. Chris looked at Stewie with a scared expression.

"You mean...Hollywood superstars lied to me? WAHH! I WANT A FOURTH JURASSIC PARK!" Chris whined.

"Well, this isn't the first time a fandom ruined something..." Stewie groaned.

"Invader Zim...I'll leave it at that..."

...

A/N: Sorry if this seems short...I just wanted to get Chapter 1 out.

**REVIEWS HELP, THANKS**


	2. Before this Began

Chapter 2

Before this Began

...

_A light..._

_The thing that guides us all, from smallest to largest._

_Light is what we all start from...As soon as we first open our eyes..._

_..._

All of the sudden, a room started to form around Meg and Travis. As it became clearer, it suddenly looked exactly like the Griffin's house. The only difference was that there were no photos of Brian, Stewie, Chris or Meg on the wall. As well as this, everything seemed differently colored and designed.

"Where are we?" Meg asked immeadetly.

"This is your house Miss Griffin...Only 17 years earlier. It is 1994. Like baseball? Hope you don't." Travis laughed with the strange British accent.

All of the sudden, Peter and Lois walked in, only they seemed alot younger. What really stood out was Lois. Meg could clearly see she had a huge bulge in her chest. She suddenly realized that her mom was...Pregnant.

"Is my mom...Pregnant?" Meg asked with hesitation. Travis smirked.

"Of course. Right inside of her is you. That big 'ole bulge is you. Only problem is...Well...Just listen in." Travis said with a look of worry on his face suddenly.

"Peter, are you sure we should get an abortion?" Lois asked with worry on her face.

"Oh please Lois, we have to. It's not abortions are frowned upon. That's as crazy as saying that The Muppets are racist." Peter replied.

...

_Kermit and Fozzie Bear are talking in a small room behind the 'Muppet Show" filming lot._

_"I know you told me to bake the pie...So I bought one! Waka waka!" Fozzie Bear exclaims._

_"...Nah, I don't think that works." Kermit replies. Animal suddenly walks in, only he's wearing Jewish church robes._

_"Hey everybody! Who wants to go to a bar mitzvah with me after the show?" Animal yells. Kermit and Fozzie Bear stare at Animal in surprise._

_"...You bastard." Kermit slowly mutters._

_..._

"Well...It feels like we're murdering something. It doesn't feel right." Lois said with doubt in her voice.

"Oh please Lois, man up! We all have a penis!" Peter exclaimed. Lois glared at Peter angrily.

"...Or vaginas." Peter said after a long pause. The two then made their way out the front door.

"So what was the point of that? That doesn't make me feel any better! My parents didn't even want me!" Meg yelled angrily. Travis rolled his eyes in content of the lesser-informed.

"Yes, but here's the problem...In your life, they ended up NOT getting the abortion because of the one-armed abortionist..." Travis explained.

"So?"

"Well...In this reality, your parents ended up getting the abortion, as Peter is more set on it in this reality. With this in mind...You were never born here." Travis concluded with a concerned look on his face. Meg's expression suddenly softened to a saddened expression.

"...Oh my god. How much worse can this get?" Meg asked. Travis scowled lowly, then turned around.

"...I think you'd better prepare for the worst for the next thing we're about to see..."

...

Meanwhile, in the other reality, Chris and Stewie were busy hunting for ducks behind bushes. They had grown tired, so instead of continuing on to search for Bigfoot, they decided to try and catch a meal for the rest of the day.

"You see that grassy plain there?" Stewie asked. Chris nodded slowly in response. Stewie snickered.

"I'm going to shoot some ducks as soon as they pop up. We're going to have a better meal than Belle and her singing furniture!" Stewie exclaimed. All of the sudden, 3 ducks slowly popped up and began flying upward.

"Shoot them!" Chris yelled. Stewie fired once, and shot down one duck. Then he shot again, knocking down another duck.

"Get the last one! One more shot and you win Level 1!" Chris screamed.

"I'M TRYING!" Stewie yelled back. Stewie fired, but missed. The duck then flew out of range of fire. Pixelated words suddenly popped up in the sky, saying 'Fly Away'. A dog then appeared from the plain, and then laughed at Stewie while he pointed at him.

"Damn I wish I could shoot that dog!" Stewie yelled.

"Yeah, and what makes it worse it that the game only gets harder after Level 1. It's like the ducks are on cocaine!" Chris exclaimed. Stewie hesitated for a second, and then sighed.

"Eh, I guess one more game couldn't hurt." Stewie reasoned. All of the sudden, the words 'Duck Hunt' appeared in the sky in red font.

...

A room suddenly began to take shape in front of Meg's eyes. It seemed darker, but much larger. Almost like a waiting room in a hospital. Travis suddenly appeared next to Meg as well.

"What's this place?" Meg asked.

"Well...This is the waiting room for your Mother's hospital...But-" Travis was cut off by Meg.

"Yeah? Are you going to tell me how great I looked as a dead fetus, you sadistic bastard!" Meg exclaimed angrily. Travis almost began crying. It was hard to break the following news to a stubborn girl.

"...No, I wouldn't say either you or your mom look good dead..." Travis said, holding back any sad emotion he had. Meg's expression then softened once more.

"My mom...Died?" Meg asked, suddenly caring alot more.

"Unfortunetly, yes. The abortion to remove you ended up causing an infection to your mom Lois' womb. She only lasted 4 months after. This is the moment your father got word that your mother had passed on..." Travis explained. The two watched as Dr. Hartman came out to Peter, and explained that Lois had died. Imeadetly, Peter broke down into crying. Meg had never seen her father ever act so sad before.

"This can't be happening. It's my fault that mom died." Meg said, suddenly feeling emotional. Travis looked over at the girl he had watched since she was a baby. It was heart-wrenching to see such a sight. An alternate reality that he definetly didn't need to see. Unfortunetly, it was needed to be seen.

"Meg...If it makes you feel any better...I know how it feels." Travis said after the long pause.

"...What?" Meg asked. Travis looked around slowly, as if people were watching, and then looked down on the ground...

"Well...I know how it feels to be not wanted because...I was never an actual child." Travis admitted, suddenly breaking the truth.

"You mean...You died as a kid?" Meg said with surprise. Travis began to tear up. He had a hard time coming to terms with his past.

"You see...I'm Diane Simmons' aborted son..."

...

A/N:

Read and review. I'm actually enjoying this story!

I'll definetly end this in a couple more chapters. Should take 2 or 3 more chapters to finish up this story. It's not meant to run more than that.


	3. What Did Not Begin

Chapter 3

What Did Not Begin

Meg was still mentally recoiling from the realization that her mother died from aborting her in this reality, when Travis suddenly revealed he was the aborted son of Diane Simmons.

"You...You've lived in heaven all this time?" Meg asked. Travis actually began crying at this point. It was hard to come to terms with something he never talked about.

"Well...Yes. I never actually met my mother Diane. I've seen her though, I mean, working for God has some advantages, like seeing...What would've been your mother." Travis stuttered, trying to stop the leaks that were bursting in his eyes.

...

_Travis is standing next to God in a random spot in the clouds._

_"Okay, so you want to see your mom?" God asks. Travis nods rapidly. God then opens up a section of the clouds, revealing the Earth below. They watch as Diane Simmons falls from the huge cliff at the end of "And Then there Were Fewer". God looks at Travis concerned, and then smiles._

_"How is she?"_

_"Good! Great, actually."_

_..._

"So...Your mom was Diane Simmons?" Meg asked, suddenly realizing she actually knew this guy's mother.

"Well, yes. I lasted for about 3 months before Diane's first husband blew his brains out. In an act of depression, she decided to abort me so she never had to deal with my actual father again." Travis sniffled. Meg was starting to understand what the point of this strange angel's visit.

"So...Without me being born...My mom would die?" Meg asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Well, yes. Because of the abortion, it ended up killing Lois. In this case, Peter ended up...Well, I'll show you right now..." Travis muttered, as he snapped his fingers and the whole room illuminated in a light, blue light.

...

Meanwhile, Stewie and Chris had finished hunting for their precious duck, and were busy chowing down on duck legs.

"I must admit, I never knew duck tasted like this. I figured it'd taste like chicken." Stewie stated.

"Hey, that's a stereotype!" A random chicken exclaimed as he walked by.

"What I don't understand is why we haven't found a Bigfoot yet." Chris said with obvious tiredness in his voice. Stewie suddenly turned his attention to a bush nearby. It slowly shook, and then a small head poked out of the bush.

"Chris, look! It's Bigfoot!" Stewie screamed. Stewie suddenly blasted the rifle at the bush, and a grunt was heard. A huge figure suddenly sprawled out of the bush. Stewie suddenly recognize who the character was.

"My God, you're Vincent Price!" Stewie exclaimed. The huge figure slowly rose, revealing it was indeed the master of horror himself, Vincent Price.

"I'm glad to see someone is aware of my appearance...I just wish it was before you shot me..." Price groaned, covering his wound.

"Wait, aren't you dead?" Chris asked. He wasn't the brightest guy, but Chris knew enough that he could figure out that Vincent Price was currently six feet under.

"Actually no. I faked my own death, like that chap Batman did in the comic books. Unfortunetly, that bullet killed me..." Price muttered, before he fell over on the ground, dead. Both Stewie and Chris stood in front of the dead body, not knowing what exactly to do.

"You think he knew where Bigfoot was?" Chris asked, breaking the awkward silence.

...

A new visual appeared in front of Meg. This time, it was darker. Much more faded, and the ground seemed to be a dark color as well.

"This is the cemetery where your mother was buried." Travis said lowly. Travis began walking away, so Meg decided he wanted her to follow him. As they walked through the cemetery, she started to recognize names. Some of them were here relatives, such as Peter's father (His second father, not the one who lived in Ireland), her great grandfather and then...Lois.

"Look, it's hard to come to terms with what could happen. Do you understand what could happen if you actually wanted to never be born. Not only would your mother die...Well, look at the tombstone next to her's..." Travis said with a grim-sounding voice. Meg squinted at the tombstone next to her mom's. As if on que, a lightning strike illuminated the darkness, suddenly revealing the name to be,

**'PETER GRIFFIN'**

This time, Meg actually staggered back in fear.

"My dad too?" Meg screamed. Travis once again glanced all around nervously, trying to respond to this confusion.

"Your father...He went into a drinking binge right after your mother died...He died 2 days later because of alcohol poisoning..." Travis muttered.

"How could this get any worse?" Meg asked through sudden tears, and who could disagree? Not only did she get aborted, but it caused both her mother and father to be killed. This was all too much...Why'd this have to happen?

"What about Neil?" Meg asked. It was a stupid question, Meg thought, but the answer held more to the whole problem.

"...Well, he never found the girl he wanted. Now all he does is wallow in his locker, having nothing to do. In a couple years in this reality, he ends up taking narcotics and then dying from collision with a bus..." Travis answered. All of the sudden, Travis realized Meg had left. Travis quickly looked around, and realized that she was running aimlessly away in tears.

"Meg! I know it's hard to come to terms to, but you have to listen to me!-" Travis yelled. Finally, Meg sat under a random tree and started sobbing under there. Travis walked over and then stood above her.

"Look...The point of this trip was not to depress you...It was to show that you ARE needed in your family...If not for you, their lives would've been miserable. Without you, Chris and Stewie wouldn't have been born, Brian would've never met Peter and been adopted, and without you, Lois and Peter would've died. Quite frankly Meg, you're the most incredible girl for any family. Honestly, if not for you, you're whole family...And friends...Would have miserable lives." Travis explained. Meg stopped crying after this long explanation.

"...You know, that's the nicest thing anyone's told me. Can I go home now?" Meg asked, suddenly changing the subject. Travis nodded smuggly and snapped his fingers. The environment around them then began to melt away, until their surroundings were completely pitch black...

...

"Stewie, come look at this! I found Bigfoot!" Chris yelled from a few 20-30 feet away. Stewie quickly ran to where his brother's voice was coming from, and suddenly he ran into a clearing where Chris was standing.

"Where?" Stewie asked. Stewie suddenly looked up, and saw...

A large monster truck.

"Aw crap! That's the damned monster truck!" Stewie groaned.

"What'd you think I was talking about? I mean, we are in St. Louis." Chris said as he held up a postcard that read 'St. Louis; City of birds and crap...And the big arch thing'.

"Well, I guess we need to keep looking. I'm starting to lose hope, Chris." Stewie said sadly. A loud bang suddenly echoed from the woods they came out of.

"You hear that?" Chris asked with a surprised expression. Stewie glared at his big brother in disappointment.

"Of course not." Stewie groaned sarcastically.

...

**A/N:**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. What Begins, Must End

Chapter 4

What Begins, Must End

"I think we're catching up with it!"

"I see it! It's Bigfoot!"

Stewie jumped in the air and then landed on top of the huge, hairy figure. The two couldn't believe it, they caught Bigfoot!

"This is wonderful Chris! Now we can get rich and retire at 40! This'll turn out better than the end of King Kong!" Stewie exclaimed.

...

_A stage coordinater is standing on the stage where the 'King Kong' show will be held._

_"...Yeah, this'll work." The man says, putting up another strip of tape onto the tape-ridden chain._

_..._

Stewie lifted the sasquatch's head up, but suddenly sees that its head is a mask

"My God, it's a fake!" Stewie exclaimed, frantically looking to see who the poor sucker that faked the Bigfoot was. It turned out, it was Roger Patterson.

"Oh my god, Roger Patterson? You were the man who filmed the first Bigfoot footage!" Stewie exclaimed. Chris was equally surprised.

"Yeah...This is a bad situation, isn't it?" Roger asked.

"You faked Bigfoot?...I worshipped you...And you're a fake?" Stewie asked, about ready to cry about it.

"Now now kid, don't cry about it. Bigfoot's real alright. I'm just advertising for the new documentary I'm making on Bigfoot. It's all a big misunderstanding." Patterson explained.

"Wow! So...Where is Bigfoot?" Chris asked. Patterson glanced around slowly, and knelt down.

"He's hiding in a cave in Seattle." Roger whispered with a smile. Both Stewie and Chris sighed.

"Aww man! That's thousands of miles from here!" Stewie whined. Roger looked at the two wallowing kids with shame, and then smiled.

"Hey, I'll give ya a little souvenier, seeing as you two are such big fans of those damn sasquatch that keep watching me..." Roger muttered. Patterson then handed Stewie a small piece of hair.

"That there's a hair that we found all the way back in 1967 from that damn Bigfoot..." Roger laughed.

"Thanks Mr. Patterson!" Chris yelled. Patterson then smiled and walked away. Stewie was still mesmerized by the hair he was holding.

"This is wonderful! I can't believe that...My God, it's his pubic hair!" Stewie screamed as he realized what the hair was.

...

After a few seconds, Meg's room began to materilaize, until the fuzzed backround became clear, and the two were once again in Meg's room.

"So...Thanks for showing me what could happen..I'm REALLY sorry I wish I wasn't worn..." Meg stated.

"Hey, we all are young and need to learn our lessons. As long as you learned something, I've done good." Travis smiled. Travis left the room, and quickly made his way out the front door, and then snapped his fingers to turn the house's time pattern back to normal.

Right before Travis was going to head back to the heavens, he heard a whistle from behind him. He turned around, and saw it was Meg from her bedroom window.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Meg asked. Travis smiled warmly.

"I'm you're Guardian Angel...What do ya think?" Travis said with a smile. Suddenly, Travis Nixon III disappeared in a flash of light. Meg sighed dreamily, but then returned to reality. She knew her life was likely going to return to the normal teasing and hatred, so she prepared for the worst and just read a magazine for the next 20 minutes.

...

_"You've done incredibly well, Travis."_

_"Thank you Lord. There's just one thing I need from you..."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"...Do you think you can do a few things for me?"_

_"I thought you said it was one thing?"_

_"JUST DO THIS FOR ME, MAN!"_

_"...Okay, what would you like?"_

_"Number 1, I'd like Megan Griffin to lead a much better life than the one she has now. Maybe make her family nicer and with better luck."_

_"Done."_

_"Next, I wish for my mother, Diane Simmons, to be resurrected and relieved of her past crimes."_

_"Wha...You're kidding, right?"_

_"Please?"_

_"...Okay...Final wish?"_

_"I wish...To be able to live with my mother..."_

_"...Isn't that a little cliche?"_

_"Yes, but I want to be able to know what it feels like to live with an actual family..."_

_"...Fine, but you still will have to maintain your Guardian Angel role."_

_"I understand. I'd never give up on being Meg's Guardian Angel..."_

_"Cliche ass..."_

_..._

"Well, I can't say this trip was a total loss...At least we got a hair of Bigfoot...Not a desired part, but it counts!" Stewie assured.

"Yeah!"

Stewie and Chris walked in, and were suddenly greeted by Peter.

"Stewie, Chris! You won't believe it, we won the freakin' lottery!" Peter exclaimed in joy. Both Stewie and Chris exchanged excited glances.

"Oh my God! Awesome!" Chris yelled.

...

A few minutes later, the whole family was gathered in the kitchen, counting up how much money they won.

"Wow, $600,000! That's enough to split between all of us!" Brian exclaimed.

"I'll finally be able to get a new job!" Peter exclaimed.

"I'll finally be able to show off to those bitches down the block!" Lois said.

"I can buy that buff German Shepard at the pound!" Chris exclaimed, but then had a dis-heartened face when Brian gave him a disappointed look.

"I'll be able to afford a flight to Seattle so I can find Bigfoot!" Stewie exclaimed happily.

"I can finally get my new book self-published!" Brian exclaimed. Stewie snickered at this statement, knowing that this was unlikely to happen.

"I'll finally be popular!" Meg exclaimed. Suddenly, everything around Meg froze. From the family in front of her to the birds outside. Travis suddenly appeared next to her.

"So, I'm guessing you did this?" Meg asked jokingly. Travis let out a hearty laugh and then smiled warmly.

"Don't mention it. Think of it as a belated Christmas gift." Travis smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Meg asked. Travis laughed at this question.

"Meg, the big guy let me and Diane have our lives back. Everything I need is right in front of me..." Travis assured. Travis then disappeared in a ball of light, and time then started again.

"Hell yeah Meg! You'll be like those girls from 'Mean Girls'!" Stewie exclaimed.

"Alright, before we splurg on spending this, let's figure out if we need it for any important things, like food." Lois said. Everyone sat quietly for 5 minutes, before Brian broke the quiet.

"...I think all our needs our met." Brian muttered. Everyone then began to clamor for their share of money.

...

_"Well, I guess I'll be heading off now."_

_"Where?"_

_"I'm going to live with my mother now. The Big Guy brought her back as well as me, and I plan to live my life."_

_"Well, it's been nice knowing ya, then."_

_"You too. Still, I'll come back sometime again..."_

_..._

A few days later, Peter, Lois and Brian were busy watching TV, when Channel 5 News started.

"Huh, looks like Diane Simmons is back." Brian said. It turned out God strategically wiped the memory of Diane murdering anyone when the wish of Travis was made.

"I read somewhere that she has a son now. Turns out he came from her dead fiancee. Guess there's still alot of things we still don't know in the world." Lois suggested.

"Well, all I know is is that I'm glad we have the Patriots, and thank God for our kids! All three of them. Stewie, Chris and..."

"Meg, dear." Lois finished.

"Right, Meg...What would we do without 'em?"

...

A/N: I'm so glad I was able to finish this. Honestly, I loved writing this story. I feel Meg is a character that could really use development on the show, but that gets skipped over for Meg bashing.

Overall, I hope you enjoyed this, have a Happy New Year, and most of all...

**MORE MEG DEVELOPMENT!**


End file.
